lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Rank
Battle Rank (BR) is the Last Remnant's version of a leveling scheme. Unlike traditional RPGs where character level translates directly into character strength, BR is a measure of battlefield performance that boosts enemy difficulty and enables certain team improvements as it rises. It can be viewed after battle, or on the PC version, the party menu screen and save/load screens. There are two individual Battle Ranks present in the game. The one which is visible is the Army's Battle Rank. The hidden one is the Unit Battle Rank, which every unit has their own starting Battle Rank and it scales independently based solely on their individual battle time. * The Army Battle Rank is used to gauge the starting Army Morale on the battlefield, and the difficulty compensation applied to the enemy Army. * The Unit Battle Rank is used to calculate the applied Stat Growth compensation for each particular character. Each unit has a 2-dimensional table which maps out Enemy Battle Rank difference vs Stat Growth rate. Each unit's Stat Growth vs Battle Rank Difference table has 6 fixed mapping points at static BR difference values. The mapping covers a range of up to 50 Battle Ranks and in most cases the minimal stat growth with be ~ 50% of base growth at the lowest resolution (when difference favours a Friendly Unit/Army) and somewhere between 63-68% of base Stat Growth at the highest resolution (when difference is at least 48-50 ranks between friendly unit and enemy unit). At this point the stat growth for a given unit will be at its greatest, and appears to be further boosted by a high Chain count. The commands you select in battle will affect which stat will grow, Combat Arts for STR, Mystic Arts for INT, either CAs/MAs for AP, taking damage/being healed for HP, and any action for SPD/UP. So basically through an Army and Unit Battle Rank the system can scale extremely well above and beyond a rank of 130, and on PC at least doesn't punish the player noticeably if they accrue a massive Battle Rank. Battle Rank Effects ;BR effects on XBOX 360 *Increased BR effectively decreases the rewards for fighting monsters. *Increased BR increases enemy stats, most notably, HP. *Increased BR has no effect on rare monster stats, most notably their HP. *Increased BR causes enemies to use improved versions of their techniques. *Increased BR enables various unit enhancements, including weapon upgrades and access to new skill sets. *Increased BR allows access to various additional recruits, notably a large number of soldiers. ;BR effects on PC *Increased BR has little effect on the rewards for fighting monsters. *Increased BR increases enemy stats, most notably, HP. *Increased BR causes enemies to use improved versions of their techniques. *Increased BR enables various unit enhancements, including weapon upgrades and access to new skill sets. *Increased BR allows access to various additional recruits, notably a large number of soldiers. Battle Rank Strategy In The Last Remnant, character strength is primarily based upon base stats like Strength and Intellect, which are, in turn, mostly increased by fighting battles. The stat bonuses earned for winning a battle are partially determined by BR. With a low BR, the game will consider a given set of enemies relatively stronger than the party, and will make it easier for allies to gain stats. With a high BR, the game will consider the enemy relatively weaker, and will make it harder for allies to gain stats. Therefore, to gain more stats from monsters, it is a good idea to keep BR low. One fairly risky strategy to keeping BR low is allowing ally unions to fall then revive them several times during battle. Unions falling is more likely when facing stronger enemies, which in turn balances out the BR gain from fighting high BR encounters (larger BR difference = higher BR gain). As the BR gains are also dependent on how many enemy unions are terminated, the most efficient way to gain stats relative to BR gain is to find a strong/robust single-union encounter and combine it with accruing a large number of unit KOs. Turn count may also have some influence on BR gains, so finishing a battle quickly may limit it. XBOX: BR is increased more quickly if more enemies are linked in one battle. Therefore, to keep BR low, fight enemies one at a time. This way, BR will increase more slowly, allowing more stat gains per BR earned. This effect has been dramatically reduced in the PC version. Battle Rank EXP Modifiers Each time 500 BR EXP is reached, your Battle Rank will increase by 1 up to a maximum of 255. Each enemy union, including bosses and rare monsters, is worth 20 EXP but there are several modifiers than can increase or decrease this amount. Enemy Unions The number of enemy union defeated can increase the EXP gained from battles. Turns The number of turns taken in a battle can affect the EXP gained from battles. The number of enemy unions that were in the battle will determine the value of this bonus/penalty as well as the turns on which it's applied. * If you end the battle in less turns than the number of enemy unions - 1 you will receive a 10% EXP penalty for each turn below that threshold, up to a maximum of 80%. * If the battle lasts for more turns than the number of enemy unions + 3 you will receive a 5% EXP bonus for each turn above that threshold, up to a maximum of 30%. * If you end the battle within the 5 turns between the penalty and bonus zone you will receive the normal amount of EXP. This system essentially penalizes your EXP growth for beating a large number of unions in a small period of time, under the assumption that they likely posed little challenge. Likewise, taking a long time to beat only a few unions implies that they caused you trouble, and so your EXP gain will increase to compensate. Chain The Chain count can also increase the EXP gained from battles. Linking On the X360, there is likely some sort of multiplier on BR gains, which may explain why linking increases BR more quickly than normal. On the PC, linking doesn't have any effect on EXP. KOs The number of party unit and guest unit KOs can decrease the EXP gained from battles. BR Difference The BR difference between the player's party and the enemy can affect the EXP gained from battles. The enemy BR is the average of each enemy individual BR rounded down. * If you are within 2 BR of the enemy's BR, normal EXP will be awarded. * If you are 3 BR above your enemy or more you will receive a 10% EXP penalty for each level, up to 90% at BR+11. * If you are 3 BR bellow your enemy or more you will receive a 3% EXP bonus for each level with no maximum. How EXP is calculated To calculate EXP gain from a battle the game multiplies the base EXP by each of the modifiers, rounding the result down after each calculation. EXP = (((((20 * # of enemy unions * enemy unions bonus) * # of turns modifier) * chain bonus) * link bonus) * KOs penalty) * BR difference modifier For example, let's take the Dillmoor boss battle (5 enemy unions) fought at BR 10 against a BR of 7. If the battle lasts 3 turns with a chain of 21 and 5 ally KOs the battle would award 77 EXP: 20 * 5 * 1.15 = 115 115 * 0.9 = 103.5 103 * 1.05 = 108.15 108 * 1 = 108 108 * 0.8 = 86.4 86 * 0.9 = 77.4 Stat Growth There are 2 ways the game increases stats: * A percentage based increase when the stat reaches a certain EXP threshold. * A fixed increase to a certain stat that is randomly triggered and can only occur once per battle. Stat EXP Each stat of each unit uses 1 of 3 growth tables; soldiers use a 4th growth table with lower STR/INT growth. The unit's starting BR determines the starting BR of their stats, from this point each stat will gain EXP independently until they cap at BR99. HP AP STR INT SPD UP How EXP is calculated At the end of a battle each stat gets a base EXP of (Link # * 11) - 1, to which the EXP from the commands selected and the EXP from the actions performed is added. The equation for Battle actions EXP is different for each stat but the general equation is: Stat EXP = RoundDown(((Link # * 11) - 1) * RoundDown(Bonus,1),0) + Battle actions EXP Where the Bonus is the product of the chain bonus (min x1, max x2) and BR bonus (min x0, max x3). Bonus Growth Final Stat Value The final stat value is determined by this equation: Stat = RoundDown (Previous BR Stat * (1 + growth), 2) * Parameter Bonus + Bonus Growth The final value is rounded down. Category:Game Mechanics